


His [Traducción]

by loveforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Derek, Implied Underage, M/M, One-Shot, POV Outsider, Realizations, Smart Stiles, Spanish Translation, Stiles is hot, jealous oc, worried roommate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/pseuds/loveforever
Summary: Él siempre estaba solo, con la cabeza atascada en un libro o pegado a su teléfono. Nunca parecía hablar con nadie, estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo de clase a la biblioteca y viceversa. Kent no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, después de todo era su compañero de cuarto y podía ver cuán solo estaba el pobre chico. Al menos, eso es lo que asumió, resultó que no sabía nada sobre Stilinski.





	His [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420522) by [neil4god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god). 



> ¡Gracias a neil4god por permitirme traducir esto! Es genial y todos sus trabajos son muy buenos  
> Bueno, después de mi última traducción que fue un poco larga (si no la han leído de verdad haganlo, les prometo que no se van a arrepentir), aquí les traigo un pequeño y muy divertido one-shot, espero que lo disfruten y me cuenten que les pareció.  
> Dejen sus kudos y comentarios

Kent sintió pena por el niño. Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que comenzaron las clases y no parecía haber hecho ningún amigo. Todo lo que hizo fue correr de una clase a otra. Su agenda estaba tan abarrotada que no tenía idea de cómo había tenido tiempo de dormir y mucho menos de hacer otra cosa. Así que entendió por qué Stilinski no iba a fiestas ni a pasar el rato en cafeterías y charlaba con personas al azar de cualquiera de las millones de clases que tomaba. Kent sintió que se estaba ahogando en tareas y apenas tenía un tercio de las clases que Stiles tenía. Así que entiende por qué y no puede evitar compadecerlo un poco.

Han estado viviendo juntos desde que Taylor abandonó hace un mes, Stiles estuvo en la lista de espera de vivienda o algo así, Kent podría no haber sido tan bueno con él desde el principio. Se había llevado bien con Taylor y estaba un poco cabreado con este nuevo chico que abría su boca y simplemente no se callaba. Incluso sin nadie con quien hablar, Stiles siguió hablando. Le tomó un tiempo adaptarse a eso, pero ahora es como ruido blanco, ni siquiera lo nota. Él filtra todo y tiende a ignorar al chico, aun así algunas veces, una o dos palabras lo atraviesan. Stiles ha murmurado tantas cosas al azar en esta etapa, que cuando repentinamente menciona que su novio viene, bueno, Kent no le cree exactamente. No es que no se vea bien ni nada, algunas de las chicas e incluso un par de chicos en el campus lo han estado suspirando desde que comenzaron las clases. Objetivamente, él puede verlo, los niños obtuvieron estos grandes ojos whisky y la piel salpicada de lunares pálidos, por lo que totalmente podría tener un novio. Solo han pasado meses y viven juntos y no hay llamadas nocturnas ni textos constantes. No hay nada que indique que tenga a nadie, y mucho menos a otra persona importante.

Tal vez solía hacerlo, las relaciones a larga distancia rara vez funcionan bien y con quien haya salido en la escuela secundaria, seguro que no parece estar haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener las cosas ahora. El hombre (si es que existe) probablemente vendrá solo para poder dejar al niño en persona. Él se asegura de comprar helado y chips de maíz porque Stiles es un comedor de estrés, incluso si nunca aumenta de peso, el pobre niño probablemente pasará el fin de semana llorando a través del helado de chocolate y doritos. Para compensar al posible ex novio, Kent decide que podría ser una buena idea hacer amistad con él en Facebook. Él sabe que Stiles probablemente solo tenga diez amigos y la mitad de ellos probablemente sean parientes consanguíneos, pero cree que le dará un impulso al niño cuando más lo necesite.

No espera que tenga cientos de amigos y, sinceramente, se sorprende de que su pared esté cubierta de fotos y gifs de una gran selección de personas. Hay un grupo central, Scott, Lydia, Liam y Cora parecen publicar la mayoría de las cosas en él. Le envían fotos aleatorias de lobos y amas de casa, no está seguro de cuál es la conexión, pero está lo suficientemente sorprendido como para seguir navegando. Hay publicaciones más antiguas de personas que no parecen tener ninguna conexión con las demás, en su mayoría son variaciones de "gracias" unidas a un gif de un lobo tierno o un lindo zorro. No puede evitar preguntarse cómo todas estas personas conocen a Stiles cuando nadie parece hacerlo.

Los mensajes de Lydia parecen estar en algún otro idioma que no reconoce e involucran una gran cantidad de fórmulas matemáticas que él no puede entender. Él tampoco sabe cómo Stiles lo hace para ser sincero, ciertamente no se parece a nada que aprendió en el álgebra de la escuela secundaria y ¡era matemático! Algunas de las ecuaciones hacen girar su cabeza y está abrumadoramente agradecido de que haya decidido estudiar Literatura Inglesa en lugar de matemáticas, como su madre le sugirió.

Le hace preguntarse qué tan inteligente es Stiles realmente. Al principio pensó que el niño estaba en la biblioteca porque se estaba quedando atrás, pero luego echó un vistazo a su agenda y se dio cuenta de que no era el caso. Dos semanas después de vivir juntos, finalmente le preguntó qué estaba estudiando en realidad porque nada en su horario de clases parecía coincidir. La respuesta fue un poco desalentadora y Kent siguió esperando que él abandonara al igual que Taylor, después de todo, ¿quién decide doblar la carrera de Criminología y Psicología y luego de Mención en Mitología? ¡Tiene la intención de terminar en menos de tres años en lugar de cuatro! ¡Así que sí, pensó que lo abandonaría o lo extendería por otro año más o menos, hasta que leyó esos mensajes no se le ocurrió que podía ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerlo! Así que sí, él está encontrando una nueva apreciación por Stilinski y solo lo hace sentir peor que el chico va a ser brutalmente abandonado o siente que necesita mentir acerca de tener un novio.

Casi se olvida por completo, llegó tarde a su última clase del día y su profesor fue brutal al respecto, por lo que casi se siente desinteresado y avergonzado mayormente, por lo que ni siquiera nota a Stiles de pie en el patio. Es solo cuando Marie comienza a silbar que finalmente mira a su alrededor. Marie parece lista para colapsar en su propio charco de babas, el chico con el que se ha puesto pegajosa parece una especie de asesino en serie, todas las cejas de condenación en algodón suave y pantalones ajustados. Parece no notar a Marie para nada, yendo en línea recta hacia Stiles en cambio y ¡mierda santa, ese no puede ser el novio! Stiles nunca se recuperará de esto, ¿cómo podría alguien? Kent sabe que si alguien tan caliente lo dejara, su autoestima se reduciría y Stiles no parece tener demasiada para empezar. Marie lo está codeando, exigiendo que marchen hacia Stiles en este momento para poder presentarle al bombón. No tiene suficiente helado para esto, solo compró una tina. ¡Si tuviera alguna idea de que el novio parecía un maldito dios griego, habría comprado toda la tienda!

Solo que no parece que estén peleando, Stiles no llora incontrolablemente y el tipo parece estar abriéndose camino en el espacio personal de Stiles, envolviéndolo en un abrazo hermético y oh dios, esto es peor, el hijo de puta va a utilizarlo para el sexo y luego dejarlo! Eso es todo, tiene que hacer algo. Tirando de Marie para un amortiguador, se dirige hacia la pareja, tosiendo ruidosamente hasta que se separan y el bombón los fulmina con la mirada. No puede evitar el instintivo paso hacia atrás o la manera en que muestra su cuello en un poco de  sumisión. Considera irse por completo, pero Stiles sonríe alegremente y los presenta, al parecer este es Derek y él es novio bastardo cabrón. Kent le devuelve la mirada mientras Stiles se distrae, ¡él sabe exactamente lo que está sucediendo aquí y no hay forma de que le permita usar aa Stiles! "Entonces, ¿ustedes iban a la escuela juntos?" No tiene idea de por qué eso salió de su boca, él es claramente más viejo que Stiles, como mucho más viejo. Si estuvieran juntos cuando Stiles estuviera en la escuela secundaria, probablemente lo podrían arrestar por violación legal. Derek no se muestra divertido cuando Stiles se queja y les dice que se encuentren lindos. Él no está realmente escuchando, demasiado centrado en el chico malo de Derek, por lo que lo ignora y le pregunta: "¿Vives cerca? Solo ha pasado un tiempo desde que comenzó la escuela y no te he visto por aquí”.

Es una acusación más que una pregunta y los dos lo saben, Stiles está conversando amistosamente con Marie, así que son solo ellos dos ahora. Derek le muestra una sonrisa de asesino en serie y carajo, Santo Dios, ¿cómo terminó el maravilloso Stiles con este tipo? "Vivo en Beacon Hills en realidad, tenemos una casa allí." Eso suena incriminatorio, ¿tiene una novia, esposa, novio, compañero viviendo con él de vuelta en la mierda de California? "¿Espera? ¿Que nosotros?” Derek vuelve a sonreír, y en serio, tiene que haber un póster de se busca en alguna parte con su rostro en él. "Nosotros, como Stiles y nuestra familia. Su padre, el sheriff, vive cerca, le gusta ayudar con el bebé, en realidad la está cuidando este fin de semana para nosotros. Es difícil dejar a nuestra bebé aunque solo sea por unos días, extraña tanto a sus papás, ¿sabes?"   
Eso no era lo que esperaba.

Él no sabe qué decir, cómo reaccionar a eso porque aparentemente Stiles tiene un niño y una casa y su padre es el sheriff. Él realmente necesita comenzar a escuchar cuando habla porque no hay manera de que Stiles no le haya dicho esto, ¡no hay manera de que no le haya contado sobre su hija! Se siente como un completo idiota pero no tiene la oportunidad de hacer nada al respecto porque Stiles se está despidiendo y arrastrando a Derek gritando sobre poner una corbata en la puerta. Marie suspira con nostalgia después de eso, mirando el trasero de Derek mientras camina y repentinamente, Kent es golpeado por todas las veces que Stiles que salió corriendo de la habitación para atender una llamada. Recuerda todo el skype y el tiempo que el chico parece quitar de en medio cuando Kent vagabundea de regreso a los dormitorios a altas horas de la noche. El marco de tiempo comprimido y el millón de clases tienen sentido ahora, obviamente, quiere obtener su título lo más rápido posible para poder irse a casa con su hija y novio. Deja que Marie lo arrastre lejos con la promesa de quedarse a dormir en el sofá por la noche y está abrumado por la necesidad y los celos y piensa que tal vez necesita volver a evaluar las cosas. Tal vez no fue una lástima lo que sintió por Stiles, tal vez fue algo un poco más carnal porque saber que está en su habitación teniendo sexo con ese tipo lo está destrozando por dentro. Probablemente debería transferir habitaciones porque algo le dice que Derek nunca va a compartir lo que es suyo y Stiles Stilinski es absolutamente suyo.


End file.
